Nothing to Lose
by Jade's Attic
Summary: One-Shot, Inuyasha was constantly bullied in school for his hanyou appearance. What's a hanyou to do?


**Nothing To Lose**

**By Jade Dennis**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of _Inuyasha_, they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. I am not exploiting these characters and am making no profit from my work. I also do not own the lyrics to the song "Nothing To Lose" by Billy Talent, for which I used for both the title and as filler in the fiction. This is merely a fanfiction, people. But, if you REALLY wanna' sue, go ahead. Try me.

**Summery:** One-Shot, AU, Songfic, Inuyasha was constantly bullied in school for his hanyou appearance. He figured that he had nothing left to live for. His parents had no clue that his life was a living hell. His teachers told him that it was "just a phase". What's a hanyou to do?

**A/N:** I just wrote this last night while listening to music, basically just to have something posted here. It's not my best piece of work, but considering I wrote it in twenty minutes it isn't bad.

**A/N 2:** I don't have a beta reader right now and my Microsoft Word is being really gay. Can you tell? I'm working out of notepad as of right now. So please bear with the grammar and spelling mistakes. But I am looking for a beta reader and if anyone is interested, give me a jingle!

**Nothing To Lose**

_Need more friends with wings, _

_All the angels I know put concrete in my veins_

_I'd alway walk home alone, _

_So I became lifeless just like my telephone_

Inuyasha sat patiently in the front seat at Shikon High School, eagerly waiting for the closing bell to ring and release him from school. The bell wasn't schedualed to sound for another thirty minutes, and the boy was growing more impatient with every passing second. He sat with his head bent over a thick text book that looked to be one hundred years old, his silver hair falling over his slender shoulders and pooling on the desk. Beneathe him, his foot tapped quickly to a beat that only he could hear, showing signs of a teenager desperate to jump up. His red T-Shirt clung to his thin frame and hugged him like a well-worn glove. The old blue jeans that he constantly wore were faded and carried their fare share of battle scars, revealing their age through the countless number of holes that studded accross their surface.

Although he showed no obvious emotion on his hidden face, he could feel their eyes burning hole through his back. They were staring again. Inuyasha wasn't your average teenager. But, then again, what was considered average these days? His silver hair stuck out amungst almost any background, causing him to stick out like a sore thumb. As if that wasn't bad enough, sharp claws adorned his enlongated fingers and a pair of piercing canines served as fangs when he smiled. The most noticeable thing about him, however, was the two dog ears that swivled atop his head, perking up at any sign of life.

Inuyasha was an inu-hanyou: the bastard son of a male taiyoukai and a human woman. Ever since the day he had begun school, Inuyasha was picked on for being different. He didn't belong with his fellow demons because of his "tainted" human blood and the humans were quick to disregard him as a freak and a monster. He had no place in this world, and he knew it.

_There's nothing to lose_

_When no one knows your name_

_There's nothing to gain _

_But the day's don't seem to change_

The bell rang and he quickly charged out the door, trying to make it outside before the taunting began again. The cool fall air brushed against his cheek, blowing his long mane wildly behind him. Taking off in the direction of his home, Inuyasha began his journey once more.

For years he had put up with the abuse given to him by the creatures that he was ashamed to admit he shared blood with. The demons would threaten his life almost on a daily basis, calling him a "dirty half-breed" and claiming that he had to be disposed of. Even his older brother, the full youkai Sesshomaru, hated his guts. The older demon would constantly mock him and try his hardest to make Inuyasha's life a living hell. The humans, though, had been much worse. They insisted that he was an atrocity to society and made a game out of beating him up. At least twice a week, Inuyasha would come home bruised and bloody, caused by yet another fight at school. He would never defend himself because his parents had constantly told him that it was not wise to lower himself to their level. They were only humans, after all, and if he fought back it could get ugly.

So Inuyasha slowly learned to live with the cards that life had dealt him. He knew that life was unfair and that, odds are, it would never get better. He didn't know why he bothered to go to school and get an education, why he dreamed of making it in life. After years of being called worthless he had actually started to take the taunts as fact. When you hear something so many times, your mind just assums it to be true. So, even in his own eyes, Inuyasha truly was a freak of nature. He was worthless to the world.

_Never played truth or dare,_

_I'd have to check my mirror to see if I'm still here_

_My parents had no clue_

_That I ate all my lunches alone in the bathroom_

As Inuyasha slowly turned the cold nob to his front door, a sudden chill ran down his spine. He had made it home without a scratch: a rare occurance. He tried to think back to last time that he had made it all the way home without being taunted once, but the memory was too far off for him to retain. He walked up the stairs, ignored his parents "hello"'s, and ran up to his room. He plopped down on his lumpy bed and began to daydream.

His father had once been a great inu-taiyoukai that ruled over the Western Lands. But his heart could not ignore the human woman that constantly caught his eye. When he made her his mate, the council emediately dissaproved. They banned their marriage, but Inutaisho did not care for a word they said. He was the lord, and they would not stop him. Once their son was born, the council took matters into their own hands. A hanyou, a child born between a youkai and a human, was ammoral and punished by death, along with it's parents, apon arriving in this world. This rule, sadly, applied to even the lord of the Western Lands.

Not wanting any harm to come to their son, Inutaisho and his mate took the child to a rural part of Kyoto, Japan in hopes of moving on with their lives. Their fortune had been taken from them and they were forced to live as normal mortals. The knew that society would be cruel towards their son, but they were relieved that he was going to survive. They never imagined how bad the situation could actually get.

Inuyasha sighed at the thought of all that his parents had given up for his safety. They were the only ones who really cared for him, and, for that, he was truly gratefull. If only the rest of society wasn't so prejudice, then he could live in peace with the knowledge that he was an equal to others. But Inuyasha knew just as well as anyone else that the dream for word peace was too far out of reach to grasp.

He had never been to a party, never had a girlfriend, and had never hung out with anyone in living memory. He was an outcast. Lunch was the worst time for Inuyasha. While other children clung to their little clicks for support and spread out accross the tables, Inuyasha was always left standing by himself. No one wanted to sit by him out of fear of contracting whatever "disease" it was that he had. 'Baka mortals,' Inuyasha thought to himself. He had found a place of his own to eat his lunch, however: the second stall to the right in the boys bathroom. It was small, quiet, and peacefull. There he could eat his lunch, scribble his thoughts annonymously on the walls, and stay relatively alone. Inuyasha liked being alone, it gave him time to think.

_There's nothing to lose_

_When no one knows your name_

_There's nothing to gain _

_But the day's don't seem to change_

_There's nothing to lose_

_My notebook will explain_

_There's nothing to gain_

_And I can't fight the pain_

But Inuyasha wanted more in life. Being alone made him feel hollow on the inside. He once thought that one day he would go to school and everything would be different: there would be a strong uprising, leading to a revolution, and he would have his chance to fight back. He would be the leader of the troops, fighting untill he had his victory. He had nothing to lose. But each day, as the day before, nothing would change. Everything stayed the same and held no glimps of a happy ending.

He tried everything to personally release the pain that swelled up within his soul. He tried cutting, he tried drugs, and he even attempted suicide. But his demonic healing abilities would not allow him to perish. Nothing would work, so he opted to just let things happen instead. To vent his frustrations, Inuyasha would write. Notebook after notebook was piled up in all four corners of his room, filled from cover to back with poems, short stories, and whatever muse was on his mind. The writting allowed him to escape reality, if only temporarily. He could imagine anything happening to his tormentors, he could imagine himself as the new Lord of the Western Lands, he could imagine his revolution.

_Teacher said it's just a phase_

_When I grow up, my children will probably do the same_

_Kids just love to tease, _

_Who knew it'd put me underground at age 17_

When he first began high school, the teachers and guiedence counselors tried to talk to him about his little "problem". But they would never actually listen to him. It was almost as if they were doing it just to get some form of satisfaction out of it. Inuyasha didn't understand it, but he couldn't ignore it. They would make up a number of excuses for his depressed and raged state. They knew that he was a hanyou, and he knew that they probably despised him as much as the kids did. They would tell him that it was "just the age your at" or just "a phase your going through". Just a phase? Just a seventeen year long phase?! They had to be kidding him.

They told him that his feeling came from his parents and that his children would probably do the same. That was, if he ever found a mate and had children. But Inuyasha did not feel that this was true. His father was strong. He was once the Lord of the Western Lands. And his mother was breathtakingly beautiful, the type of person that was emensly popular in High School. There was no way that he took after them.

"Kid's just like to tease." They would tell him. "Boys will be boys." Bullshit. They were just making excuses for their own childrent, affraid to admit that their "percect" children could actually be vicious enough to treat him like dirt. But, since he was the underling, it was only logical that they would find a way to make him look like the one with the problem. They never knew that he was dying on the inside.

_There's nothing to lose_

_When no one knows your name_

_There's nothing to gain _

_But the day's don't seem to change_

_There's nothing to lose_

_My notebook will explain_

_There's nothing to gain_

_And I can't fight the pain_

Inuyasha let out a loud sigh and walked downstairs to grab a bite to eat. His mother was preparing diner and his father was sitting strait up on the couch, skimming over the newest paper. He was proud of his parents. He was proud to say that he came from such elegant creatures. Smiling up at his mother, Inuyasha began to plot out the next day's activities.

Maybe tomorrow he would start that revolt, watch as the others bow before HIS feet this time. A small smile crept apon his face. Yes, that's what he would do. After all, he had nothing to lose.

_And I just died today._

**A/N:** I was listening to Billy Talent when I wrote thise. So I used the song in it because it just seemed to fit freakishly well. Plus, I wanted to add something to my list! Well, R&R please! I'm a new writter and I would really appreciate all you have to say, wether bad or good. Thanks!


End file.
